


of soulmates and hoodies

by smolwndy



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25907044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolwndy/pseuds/smolwndy
Summary: In a world where a hoodie you receive on your 25th birthday can make you feel your soulmate's hug, Joohyun wished for it to feel like her best friend, Seungwan.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Comments: 8
Kudos: 138





	of soulmates and hoodies

**Author's Note:**

> a little fluffy treat for all wenrene seekers :) 
> 
> [ also posted in aff ]

inspired by this [tweet](https://twitter.com/rvjoohyunnie/status/1293502854271909890?s=19)

happy wenrene day! 

* * *

Joohyun wondered how her hoodie was going to feel like.

Her mother once told her a modern fairytale that involved hoodies and soulmates. Six-year-old Joohyun told her mother, “I’m too old for fairytales, mom.”

“Hey,” her mother laughed softly and patted Joohyun’s head. Joohyun pouted. She just finished combing her hair earlier. “It may be a fairytale but it happened to me and your dad. That’s how I knew he was the one, you know?”

Joohyun perked up, looking at her mom with curious eyes. Her mother laughed and cooed at her adorable, little girl.

“Your mom’s right,” her dad said beside her. Another hand ruffled on her hair and leaving a mess. Joohyun swatted her dad’s hand away with a pout.

“How could a hoodie tell you who’s your soulmate?” Joohyun asked, confused. It didn’t make sense to her little mind. “Who’s sending the hoodies?”

“The hoodie doesn’t tell you. It makes you feel like the hug of the person you’re meant to be with.” After saying that, her mother shared a fond smile with her father. Joohyun fake gagged, making her parents laugh. “And nobody knows who’s sending out the hoodies because not everyone receives them. It’s like Santa Claus giving out gifts.” 

Joohyun frowned. “Santa Claus isn’t real but okay.” Joohyun looked at her father. “So, how does it feel like?”

“Oh, Hyun,” her father said with a chuckle. “Only you would know how it will feel.”

(. . .)

Joohyun met Seungwan a year later. Seungwan was four years old. Joohyun heard she was from Canada.

When her mother introduced Seungwan to Joohyun, she hid behind her mother and her tiny hands held firmly on her mother’s skirt. 

“Seungwan,” her mother chided softly. “Introduce yourself, sweetie.”

Then, with a tiny (adorable) whine, the little girl detached herself from her mother and stepped out shyly. 

“H-Hello,” the little girl smiled shyly. “My name is Son Seungwan and I’m 4!”

_She’s so cute_ , Joohyun thought.

Seungwan was a tiny ball of fluffy cheeks and doe eyes. She had soft, brown hair that grew until her shoulders. Joohyun didn’t like animals so she always settled with watching them on screen, and Seungwan reminded her of that one tiny, adorable animal that she saw on television last night. 

Without thinking, Joohyun blurted out, “You look like a hamster.”

“Hyun!” her mom said, scandalized. She turned to look at Seungwan’s mother and bowed in apology. “I’m sorry about that. Hyun can be a little bit too… blunt.”

The other woman laughed good-naturedly. “It’s okay, I see why Hyun called Wannie that.” She bent down a bit and pinched Seungwan’s cheeks. Joohyun stared with a bit of childish envy. She wanted to pinch those cheeks too. “My Wanne looks like a hamster after all.”

“I’m not a hamster!” Seungwan protested with a pout. She looked at Joohyun and glared. “I’m not a hamster.”

Joohyun simply giggled. She stepped forward, placed both of her hands on Seungwan’s cheeks, and squeezed them softly. “You are.”

And that was how Joohyun met Seungwan.

(. . .)

Before Joohyun realized it, Seungwan successfully built a space for herself in Joohyun’s heart.

It started at the corner and a box of toothy smiles and childish giggles. Joohyun could remember the times when Seungwan would knock in their door early in the morning, a plate of freshly-baked bread in hand.

“Good morning,” she would greet Joohyun’s mother with her cute baby voice. Mrs. Bae would take the plate with a “thank you, little baker” and kiss on the forehead. The little girl looked around, trying to peek inside. “Where’s Hyunnie?”

“I’m here, Wannie,” Joohyun called from the kitchen, running to the door to greet her best friend. “Good morning, Wan!”

“Hyunnie!” Seungwan exclaimed with a giggle, smiling so bright that it almost matched the sun. Seungwan would throw herself to Joohyun’s, and Joohyun would catch her with open arms.

Seungwan was warm and soft and gentle. She smelled like the sun and vanilla, and sometimes Joohyun would bury herself in Seungwan just to bask in her scent.

Joohyun didn’t like new things, didn’t like changing routines, but Seungwan perfectly inserted herself in Joohyun’s life. Seungwan attached herself to Joohyun as Joohyun did to Seungwan. It was natural, almost as if it was meant to be.

Years passed by and the corner was soon filled with other things. Seungwan and her failed baking experiments, Seungwan and her first guitar recital, Seungwan and their fights, Seungwan and her cheesiness.

And, of course, Joohyun’s favorite: Seungwan and her warm hugs.

Seungwan, Seungwan, _Seungwan._

But, of course, it wasn’t all Seungwan.

There was Seulgi, Seungwan’s other best friend that was her age. She had the smile of a teddy bear and made Seungwan happy.

There was Sooyoung, Seungwan’s junior in the choir who apparently had a crush on her (Joohyun was wary at first but she didn’t know why. She only opened up to Sooyoung when Seungwan reassured Joohyun that _no, I don’t have a crush on Sooyoung_. She felt relieved, victorious even, and she just didn’t know why).

And, lastly, there was Yerim, the freshman who happened to be in the right place at the right time (a.k.a spilling coffee on Joohyun’s white shirt), and Joohyun felt a constant connection towards the young girl like she was the little sister Joohyun never had.

Joohyun loved them all. Seulgi’s place in her heart was filled with photographs and artworks and laughing so hard you’ll end up in tears. Sooyoung’s side was filled with childish competitions and embarrassing dances and philosophical talks. Yerim’s corner was filled with pranks and teasing and song covers and acceptance.

It was her little family. She knew, with all her heart, that she would risk her life for them, and she knew they would do the same for her.

Still, the biggest space was for Seungwan. But Seungwan doesn’t have to know that.

(. . .)

“Did you hear about that hoodie soulmate thing?”

Joohyun choked from her food at Seulgi’s sudden question. Seungwan shot her a worried look and offered her water. The older girl took it with a grateful smile and downed it in one go.

“The one where you suddenly receive a hoodie on your 25th birthday?” Sooyoung asked. “I heard it’s from years ago. It’s getting popular again though.”

“That’s a thing?” Yerim said with an incredulous look. “Wow, a hoodie? Seriously? I guess romance isn’t dead.”

“It’s actually pretty romantic,” Seungwan defended, her voice soft. She almost looked shy and, to Joohyun, shy Seungwan was always endearing to see. “Hyun told me you’ll feel your soulmate’s hug when you wear it.”

“Unnie knows about this?” Sooyoung looked at Joohyun with real surprise. “Wow, I thought all you cared about was fabric conditioners and Seungwan-unnie.”

“Yah!” Joohyun threw a tissue at Sooyoung who winked teasingly at her. What did she mean about that last part anyway? She cared about a lot of things. She cared about her family and friends. She cared about doing laundry and cleaning around the house. Did she really have to mention Seungwan specifically?

Sure, she had a tiny bit of favoritism towards Seungwan. But everyone always had a bit of favoritism towards someone, right?

“My mom received it. The hoodie,” Joohyun clarified, clearing her throat. “That’s how mom knew my dad was the one.”

“It _is_ romantic,” Seulgi said with a nod. Seungwan grinned at her (other) best friend and shared a high-five with her _“Right?”_ face.

“I wonder how it feels like,” Sooyoung pondered out loud. She looked around and Joohyun noticed how her eyes lingered on Seulgi for a second. Joohyun added it to her list of “proof that Sooyoung likes Seulgi and not Seungwan”. “I want it to feel like being hugged by a teddy bear. The big and fluffy kind.”

She heard Yerim comment “You suck at being subtle” and Sooyoung kicked her shin, making Yerim yelp in pain. Before Yerim could retaliate, Joohyun shot a warning glare at the two and they backed away with Sooyoung’s accusatory glare at Yerim and Yerim sticking out her tongue at Joy.

_How it feels like, huh._

Her father told her only she would know how it feels like. But it didn’t mean that she couldn’t have any preferences, right?

But what’s the use of having preferences if it wasn’t what she wanted? What if it didn’t feel soft and gentle and the right shade of warmth? What if it didn’t smell like the sun and freshly-baked chocolate cookies? What if it wasn’t from the one she lo—

“How about you, Joohyun-unnie?” Joohyun snapped out of her daze and realized that Yerim asked her a question. She looked around and realized everyone was looking at her expectantly. 

_What do I want it to feel like?_

“I want it like…” Joohyun trailed off before realizing where her thoughts were going to. She met Seungwan’s gaze like she was waiting for _something,_ and Joohyun looked away. It felt like Seungwan was staring right into her heart and Joohyun was afraid what Seungwan might see. “I-I mean, I don’t really know. I guess I want it to smell like my favorite fabric conditioner.”

Seulgi laughed just as Yerim boos at her. She ignored Sooyoung saying, “Unnie is so boring”, and went back to focus on eating what’s left of her food.

Like Seungwan, her mind finished for her. She stuffed her mouth with carrot cake instead.

_Seungwan’s carrot cake tastes better,_ she thought.

Joohyun, trying to distract herself from her thoughts, didn’t notice the yearning look of the one she was looking at the whole time.

(. . .)

Joohyun felt cold.

This was one of the things she hated about doing sleepovers. Don’t get her wrong. She loved her girls very much. But the thing is, they move around a lot in their sleep _and_ hog the blankets. Now, Joohyun was cold and blanket-less. She was sure she wasn’t going to fall asleep anytime soon.

Joohyun was going to college. She knew, that among her friends, she was going to be the first one to leave. It was the reason why Yerim insisted (more like threatened) to have a sleepover at Joohyun’s house. Even if Yerim was bratty and loved to tease Joohyun for fun, Joohyun loved the younger girl like her true sister. 

Joohyun rubbed her palms together. She could feel herself shivering and her teeth chattering. She couldn’t move much, either. Not when Yerim’s foot was only inches away from her face and Seungwan was sleeping—

“Hyun,” a voice suddenly whispered from behind, deep and heavy with sleep, sending shivers down her spine that was definitely not because of the cold. “Why’re you awake?”

“It’s cold,” she muttered back, quiet enough for Seungwan to hear but not to wake up others. Her heart drummed loudly against her ears, her body suddenly heating up.

“Turn ‘round.”

Joohyun could feel her face heat up. “Wan, it’s okay—“

“Turn around, Hyun,” Seungwan said again, her voice lower than before. Another shiver ran down her spine, inducing goosebumps on her skin. _What are you_ _doing to me, Son Seungwan?_

Joohyun, realizing that Seungwan wasn’t going to accept no for an answer, steeled her nerves and slowly turned around to face Seungwan.

Her breath was caught in her throat.

It was no brainer that Seungwan was beautiful. Anyone with eyes could see that she was. She even had a handful of admirers in school, and a fan club with her name.

But when Joohyun saw the way the moonlight shone against her face, her half-lidded eyes that were heavy with sleep, and her adorable, sleepy smile, Joohyun knew she was a goner. 

And she was the only one who could see this side of her. This was _her_ Seungwan.

“C’mere,” Seungwan mumbled sleepily and opened her arms enough for Joohyun to fit. Joohyun stared at her, confused, and Seungwan signaled Joohyun to come close. “You’re cold, I’m cold – let’s cuddle.”

Joohyun continued to stare at her. Her heart beating a little bit painfully against her chest with how fast it was. Was Seungwan aware of her effects on Joohyun? Will she hear Joohyun’s erratic heartbeats when they get close?

Joohyun’s thoughts halted when she felt hands pulling her in and, when she blinked, she was already enveloped in Seungwan’s warmth.

“It’s not like it’s the first time we cuddled,” Seungwan whispered with mirth in her tone. The smaller girl yawned, an arm snaking around Joohyun’s waist and another on her shoulder. Joohyun found herself settled snuggly against Seungwan’s chest. “G’night, Hyun.”

Joohyun didn’t reply. She was afraid of what might come out of her mouth, afraid that she was going to throw all caution and just give in. 

She waited until she was sure Seungwan was asleep. She looked up.

_How is she real?_ She often found herself asking that question. Whenever she thought about her best friend, she wondered how someone like her could exist. From her looks to her kindness to her smile to her voice, Seungwan was an angel.

_It’s inevitable,_ Joohyun thought to herself in defeat. _How could you not fall her when she’s such an angel?_

Joohyun nuzzled herself against the crook of Seungwan's neck. She closed her eyes, basking herself in the warmth that was Son Seungwan. Joohyun was warm, safe, and content.

_This,_ Joohyun thought, _is what I want it to feel like._

With Seungwan’s soft breathing as her lullaby, Joohyun fell into a peaceful sleep.

(. . .)

Joohyun’s birthday was coming.

She was turning 25.

Joohyun couldn’t sleep. The thoughts of hoodies and Seungwan and work were keeping her awake. Mostly Seungwan, but that wasn’t anything new.

She wondered if Seungwan was awake. It was already 11:47PM and it was going to be her birthday in less than 15 minutes. Seungwan was always the first one to greet Joohyun, even back when they were little. The memories of little Seungwan greeting her happy birthday, even if it meant waking up in the wee hours of the morning, never failed to warm her heart.

Still, she couldn’t find herself falling asleep. She was anxious. What if she doesn’t receive her hoodie? Her mother did say not everyone could receive it. Joohyun wanted it—no, she needed it.

(Joohyun needed to know if _she_ was the one. She didn’t know how to take it if _she_ wasn’t.)

Her phone lighted up with a ding. _One message from Wannie_ , it read.

_**Wannie:**_ _are you awake, unnie?_

_**Wannie:** i have something to tell you_

Joohyun sat up from her bed, getting all nervous all of a sudden. Seungwan never talked like that. If she did, it meant it was something serious.

_**Hyunnie:** I’m awake, Wan. What’s wrong?_

Joohyun watched anxiously as she watched the words Wannie is typing. It kept on appearing and disappearing as if Seungwan kept changing her words. 

_**Wannie:** you might get your hoodie tonight_

_**Wannie:** and you’ll find your soulmate_

_**Wannie:** when that happens_

_**Wannie:** don’t forget about me, okay?_

Joohyun’s heart dropped on her stomach. She didn’t know why but Seungwan telling her not to forget about her wasn’t sitting right with her. It irked to think that Seungwan dared to think that Joohyun, her best friend who was madly in love with her, would forget about her.

_**Hyunnie:** What makes you say that? I’m your best friend, Seungwan. I’ll never forget about you._

It wasn’t the matter of Joohyun not wanting to forget, she just _couldn’t._ Seungwan was everywhere, in her mind, in her heart, and she knew, that no matter what she did, she’ll never forget about her.

Joohyun stared at the read mark. After a few seconds, Seungwan finally replied.

_**Wannie:** pinky promise?_

Joohyun smiled. Seungwan never changed.

_**Hyunnie:** Pinky promise._

And it was exactly because of that that Joohyun loved her so much.

_**Wannie:** i’m sorry i’m getting sentimental _

_**Wannie:** it’s bc unnie is getting old :(_

Joohyun rolled her eyes, chuckling a bit. It was weird how Seungwan could easily change the atmosphere, how she could instantly make Joohyun feel at ease. She bit back a smile as she typed her reply.

_**Hyunnie:** Son Seungwan!! I’m not that old!!!_

She could imagine Seungwan on her bed, hands furiously typing on her phone, with that stupid, smug smile. Joohyun always found that smile annoying. It was illegally attractive and infuriating – a typical Son Seungwan combination in her books.

Suddenly, she heard knocks from her door. Joohyun frowned. She looked at her phone and saw Seungwan typing. _I don’t remember ordering something,_ Joohyun thought as she dropped her phone and head to the door.

Maybe it was because she was, admittedly, already half-asleep and giddy from her conversation with Seungwan that she forget it was already in the middle of the night, and no one in their right mind would deliver a package in that hour.

Joohyun cautiously opened the door. To her surprise, there was no one around but instead, there was a white box with a pink ribbon on the floor. Joohyun looked around to see if she could find the person who left it there but there were no traces of someone being there.

_Strange,_ she thought and bent down. There was a small tag on the ribbon. _Bae Joohyun. 1991 March 29._

Joohyun frowned. This wasn’t Seungwan’s gift since she always had hers wrapped in something blue. Seulgi’s gifts were always her artworks (or a coupon), and the little devils were definitely not the type to do this. 

_It’s like Santa Claus giving out gifts_ , her mother’s words echoed in her mind. Joohyun’s eyes widened in realization and she immediately grabbed the box before dashing back to her bed.

_Oh God_ , she thought, again and again, and again. _It’s here. I can’t believe it’s here._

Joohyun realized her hands were shaking when she placed the box on her bed. Her heart was thumping loudly, and she could hear her heartbeat loud and clear in her ears. Her stomach lurched anxiously as she stared at the box.

_What if it’s not Seungwan? What will you do, Joohyun?_

“If Seungwan isn’t the one,” Joohyun said to herself, “then I’ll make her be the one.”

With that, Joohyun steeled her resolve and opened the box. Inside was a hoodie with the shade of blue. Joohyun took it out gingerly, afraid if she got too rough, the hoodie will disappear under her touch.

It was a plain, baby blue hoodie. 

Joohyun sucked in a long breath and wore it.

_Oh._

Warm, soft, and gentle.

Joohyun felt safe and contented.

Freshly baked cookies, sunshine, and vanilla.

Joohyun could recognize that scent anywhere.

_Seungwan._

Joohyun didn’t even notice that her tears started to flow until she touched her cheeks. A sudden rush of emotions exploded in her chest. But despite the chaos of everything she was feeling, she knew there was one thing she absolutely had to do.

Joohyun grabbed her phone despite her shaky hands. She looked for Seungwan’s number through her blurry tears and pressed the call button.

It didn’t take for a second for Seungwan to answer. Joohyun wanted to cry harder.

“Hyun? Wh—“

“I want to see you,” Joohyun said amidst her tears. She sniffled, once, then said it again, “I want to see you, Seungwan.”

Joohyun heard rustling sounds from the other line, then the opening and closing of the door. “Wait for me.”

Seungwan ended the call. Joohyun knew that Seungwan was coming. Seungwan was dumb and kind and sweet like that. She was always ready to drop everything for Joohyun. But Joohyun couldn’t wait. She needed to see Seungwan. She needed Seungwan to know.

So she went out.

_Seungwan._

_Seungwan._

_Seungwan._

Seungwan, who was kind and patient. Seungwan, who was the human embodiment of sunshine. Seungwan, who always made sure she was warm. Seungwan, who made her feel loved and beautiful and that she matters.

_Seungwan._

“Joohyun!”

Seungwan was standing before her. Her platinum blonde hair was disheveled. Her face was bare and she had her nerdy glasses on. She was panting, her chest heaving up and down, sweaty all over.

_She’s so beautiful_ , Joohyun thought, feeling the tears well up in her eyes again.

“Joohyun, why—“

“It feels like being hugged by the morning sun,” Joohyun started, not waiting for Seungwan to speak. The younger woman looked confused and Joohyun continued, “It’s soft and gentle, just like someone I know.”

Seungwan’s eyes started to widen, realization setting in her eyes. Joohyun smiled and went on.

“It smells like freshly baked cookies,” Joohyun said. “I could taste them if I think hard. I don’t know if sunshine is an actual smell but I do know that if it does, it would smell like this. It smells like vanilla too.”

Tears started falling down again and Joohyun laughed. “I can’t believe that I met my soulmate 18 years ago. And she was right with me all along.”

Even though her eyes were blurry because of crying, she could see Seungwan grinning at her. Was Seungwan crying too? Her sniffles were giving her away.

“Seungwan,” she said, her voice thick with emotions. “I lo—“

Before she could finish her words, Seungwan launched herself to Joohyun and embraced her. She knew that words were no longer needed. She knew what she felt for Seungwan, and that Seungwan felt the same.

Seungwan was her soulmate and Joohyun was hers.

“It’s the same,” Joohyun whispered against Seungwan. She hugged her a bit tighter, feeling the warmth that she always cherished, feeling her soulmate, feeling her Seungwan. “It’s you, Seungwan.”

Now Joohyun knew what it felt like.

It felt like home.

It felt like Seungwan.


End file.
